ORTUS
by RANDus97
Summary: Revenge is best served cold , they say. Is thousand years enough for the retribution to be served against the cold betrayal? Hogwarts becomes a battle ground for the one who wishes for justice to be served. ( A draco malfoy centric fiction)
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Narcissa wondered why? Sure she was a pureblood, and had to marry accordingly to her parent's wishes but shouldn't she have any say in what way her life is to go or even how to react to the curves fates throw in her way! Times like these just made her want to leave every thing behind and run away. But where the hell would she go. This was her home, the Malfoy manor ,with its grandure and her sometimes considerate husband. Life as it was for her was this, being the trophy wife to Lucius Malfoy, the rich pureblood , one of the daughters of the noble house of Black. She defenitely didn't resent it but thre are sometimes that you feverently wish that your life was just someting more than a name.

Narcissa Malfoy was not someone to brood. But with a husband who was running amuck causing disarry in name of blood and a child to be on the way her mood did defenitely not improve. As it was she was desperately searching for anything to occupy her time. What with no parties to organise nor any worthy books to catch her attention she could not fault herself. Well, there were the house elves , but thinking thoughts like that made her aware of how much like lucius she was turning into.

Her gaze fell on the gardens, they were her pride. Even though she didn't personally see to the tendings these brought even more fame to the Malfoy Manor. One of the best dwellings in the wizarding world ,Malfoy Manor was known for its vast size , grandure and history. This manor was as old as hogwarts and much older than the ministry of magic itself. This building thrived on the magic the Malfoys as such used in the manor itself. Though Hogwarts is more powerful due to its vast number of students who attend it attended it for years imbibig it with innate magic of will and love. It was because hogawarts was home to many in its time of existance. Well, she marvelled that she was able to remeber that piece of information from long ago !

Narcissa was curious by nature, that was what lead her willingly following her husband to the dark lord. 'So with the manor as old as it is there should be some rooms not oppened ' was her thought. "Tipssy" she called her house elf " direct me to one of the old rooms in the manor that has not been opened by lucius" she demanded as soon as the snivelling thing appeared . She really did not like the appearence of the house elves in general , for it been up to her these things would never step in the manor. But alas these things were need to do more.. plelebian work. Bad fortune would all she would call it.

When that disgus.. well, that elf asked her to follow she did. In her exploration she noticed things about the manor that she had never noticed before. The elf led her to one of the rooms in the top foor where the door appeared to look rather medival. " Are there not more old rooms inthe manor Tipssy" she asked in a hard voice already knowing the answer. The elf trembled under the cold stare of her mistress. " There is. Tipsy know Mistress. But rooms danger to madam and child. Many dark danger in rooms . Mistress not safe" wailed the loyal house elf. Narcissa scoffed " Are you saying that Iam not capable of handiling things Tipssy?" From the anger inher voice that pathetic elf started to cry. Narcissa could not control her anger ."Take me to the most oldest room in the manor that is locked" she orderd the elf . "And stop tryimg to beat your head on the walls, the may beacome dirty , go and punish yourself after you finish my task you pathetic waste of space" she to her, the elf took long enough to finish its punishments after her order and took her down to the dungens . But they did not go there, they veered off slightly and took off in an altogether another direction.

This room she now faced was even below the levels of the dunges , set far off into the wall to even notice the door, which blended into the walls. The doors would have been missed if she hadn't been shown exactly where it was.' Well this room did appear to be quite old' she thought. It was for this reason she chose Tipssy. That elf was serving the family for nearly three generations. And her falily for even more so. "Tell me then how do you open this " she asked. "With blood " the elf answered solemly. That starled her . Blood wards for a room was not a common practice . So if it was placed as such she doubted that anything she found in there was going to be of less importance or galleons.

With her affirmtion the elf extracted blood from her and placed it on the door. As she was carrying the heir to the Malfoy family her blood wolud work in the case of the requirement of the blood of Malfoy. With a shimmer the doors oppend soundlessly. She stalled for a bit at what she would find at the room. With a little trepedition she stepped in. The elf looked foronly at her mistress, she did try to warn her. But as a loyal house elf to the Malfoy family she would wait outside and would help if mistress if in danger . The elf nodded to herself. 'She would help mistress , yes she would'.

The room was nothing different than what a normal storage of valuables may contain but Narcissa was no fool. She knew that with the Malfoy reputation , half the things in her room could kill her. So she slowly made her way through the things going from sta ks of parchments holding bondings , documents of lands and bits of history with occasional dark spells. There were interesting enough that she would study them later but now ahe had to explore.

It was a few hours later, when she was going through the jwellery that she saw a pale blue box with intricate wook work that captured her attention instantly. She carefully lifted it off the platform that looked as it was made especially for it, and examined it . She looked for any stray hexes or curses that lingered and found none. It disconted her. For it emitted no sings of magic from it. With more than a little trepedition she opened it. Inside lay a beautiful male golden ring which had only a large diamond at its centre. When examined even the ring showed no signs of magic. Other than being pretty the ring showed no signs of being special. With her interst wanning she decided to put the ring back into the box and search for more worthy treasures. With her mind occupied she never really noticed when her arm holding the ring acted without her promption and slid the ring onto her middle finger.

For Narcissa there was no warning before she felt an alien object on her finger. When she looked she noticed that the ring now adored her ring finger. Puzzled , when she moved to take it off, she was surrounded by a brilliant white light before she was pulled into unconciousness. Tipssy feeling a great magic pulse from the room , rushed in to find her mistress unconcious. Nervously she searched the room for any clues as to what might have caused her mistress this but found nothing amiss. Using herelf magic she ennervated her mistress fearing retribution for disobeying her orders to come into the room.

When Narcissa came into conciousness , she noticed the elf wringing her hands , muttering appologies for disobeying and about punishmebts. She quickly silenced the elf and began ponderin the cause for her distress. Noticing the blue box once again and the lack of ring on her hand that was there before she fainted, Narcissa tried opening the box only to be disappointed to see that she no longer could open the box. Shruging the entire event off as another episode to expect being from being pregnent she strode away from the room not necessarily unerstanding her uneasiness.

The next puzzling event of her life came two days later at the usual check up with the healer on her pregnancy. The healer after examining her endowed a sort of puzzled expression on his face. " This! I have never seen in my long enough career lord and lady Malfoy. But it seems as if your young heir seems to have a completely different type of life signature from what we have observed so far. It is unusual but I see there are no problems physically. Well there seems to be no other problems lady Malfoy but if there are dont hesitate to call me." he said. Lucius seemed proud that his heir seems to have done the impossible but Narcissa couldn't help but worry. With unexplainable events in the past week she couldn't help but fear. The ring had nothing to do with their young draco , the name lucius and she had agreed upon she decided. 'They surely couldn't be realated 'she thought but could they be? 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

AN: 'I do not own Harry Potter or its respective characters, plot, or settings. They are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and her co. I make no money off this (unfortunately); it's merely for fun.'

*Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed. "Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't . . . tell me what's wrong . . . I can help you. . . ."

"No one can help me," said Draco. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it. . . . I can't. . . . It won't work . . . and unless I do it soon . . . he says he'll kill me. . . ."

There was a loud bang and the bin behind Potter exploded;

Potter attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall be hind Draco's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Potter slipped as Draco, his face contorted, cried, "Cruci —" "SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Potter from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted from Draco's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand

falling from his limp right hand.

"No —" gasped Potter.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER* !"

Draco could feel himself slipping. There was darkness descending on him which he couldn't escape. He did not even have the will to escape it. He was going to die. He could feel it. He thought about his mother , most of all for whom Draco was continuing this impossible task. But he couldn't help being selfish , he wanted to escape. He was going to die. There was no more need to think about impossible ways to kill Dumbledore, no more need to think about what would happen when , not if , but when he failed. No more being afraid for his life every moment of his life, no more worry , no more thoughts of defeat , no more Potter , no more Dark lord.

Suddenly he could feel a tug on his consciousness, so someone was trying to save him.' Well someone did care..' he thought. But did he really want to go back to a life , which did not even promise him a chance to live beyond the day. No he did not . So with all that he had , he let himself leave , of all that made him human , all that made him live , all that made him a Malfoy. His last thought was 'No need to be Draco Malfoy anymore. Well that's a relief '.

Severus snape was worried. And to be worried of someone else who was not Lilly was a bit of surprise for him. ' Maybe being a professor was a bad idea , it has being making him mellow. Worrying about Albus and now the Malfoy brat, maybe he was going soft '.

Be as it may, Draco was his godson, a pompous egotistical brat, but still his godson. If slytherins knew something important, then it was that, that was family is everything , second next to save yourself if nothing else. And now Draco was at his deathbed which he had vowed to Cissa would not happen under his watch. It was all because of that stupid Potter boy, just like his father and that mutt , having no consciousness of other peoples' life , acting like the king of the world. He didnt know how potter got hold of this curse , but the urgent matter at hand was to save Draco. He quickly muttered the counter curse, watching as the cut mend themselves . Potter was standing , still as a statue, watching the undergoings with a pale fale and trembling hands. He looked guilty.' Of course he should ' he thought. ' Potter did effectively try to murder a student and will he get punished, of course not. He is their golden boy , is he not. Could never do anything wrong in their eyes' .

When most of the cuts were healed , severus leveated the boy carefully and started to rush to the infirmary. The demented potter boy, followed him at his heels. Not having patience to deal with him right now, he said nothing. He had already sent a patronus to both poppy and Albus, the former who would have readied the infirmary to help Draco. Just as he was about to enter the infirmary the spell which was placed on Draco , that monitored his heart beat sent out an alarm. Recognising the emergency , he swiftly laid down draco on the bed and started to explain to poppy the nature of the curse. Poppy was trying , but Draco's heart was faltering. Suddenly there was only silence in place of where Draco's heart beat had sounded from a charm. Shaken he fought hard within himself to accept that Draco Malfoy was dead.

Harry did not know what to do. He really didn't know what the spell would do. If Hermione knew of what happened she would not hesitate to say ' I told you so ' and he would allow it. Because seeing Malfoy fall down with that surprised expression , and seeing the cuts appear with so much blood, had shaken him. He prayed with all he had that Malfoy would be alright. He promised himself that he would get rid of that book as soon as he could. All the praise in the world for his potions work could never amount to the guilt he felt right now. He was surprised Snape did not degrade him further but seeing Malfoy's condition maybe Snape thought curing him was more important. Following Snape to the infirmary, Harry held on to his breath , he really really did not want to become a murderer. He was starting to worry. What was really the difference between him and Bellatrix. He too had committed an act of murder. Will he go to Azkaban , and if he did would his friends come and see him ? It really was a bad day for him.

As he observed Malfoy , he saw his face becoming slack and a serene expression blooming on his face . Confused he looked up and saw both Madam pomfrey and Snape frantically waving their wands . At that second as he heard Dumbledore enter the room the heartbeat of Malfoy which sounded in the room as if it had been cast under the sonorous , stopped.

Snape stopped what he had been doing to gape at Malfoy , while Dumbledore gazed at him with his usual twinkle in his eyes absent. Further than that only one thought entered his mind. He was truly fucked. Malfoy was dead , he was going to azkaban and most of all Malfoy was not there to gloat of that to him.

It was that moment when it was as if all the people in the room were frozen as if they couldn't even comprehend that such an event had taken place that it happened. All Harry had of a warning was a bright flash of pure white light before he was thrown back against the wall. Looking around he saw all the professors in the same position too. Frantically searching for the cause he saw a sight that would remain in his head till his last day. There , above the bed , floating surrounded by the same white light was Malfoy. The light not only surrounded him but it was as if he himself was emmittig it . No words could have described him. Malfoy looked ethereal . As sudden as it had come the light was gone leaving Malfoy crumpled on the bed. Snape who seemed to have woken from his shock ran towards Malfoy to check. Harry roused himself and joined the potions professor. Suddenly Malfoy opened his eyes starling all of them. Madam pomfrey even squeaked . Expecting the usual blue gaze was a fault , it seemed. As gazing at them with a piercing depth Malfoy had never had were a pair of starting silver eyes. Stopping whatever that he was doing Snape held an expected gaze to Malfoy, while Dumbledore stood at the back with a grave expression. What came out of Malfoys mouth was so unexpected and the accompanying expression so wistful that it startled even Snape . Harry had never seen Snape show such emotions before.

"I'm finally home" said Draco content at last.


End file.
